Godzilla: Age of the Monsters Ep1 Rise of Godzilla
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Season 1, Episode 1: An atomic explosion destroys an abandoned island leaving nothing but death except one egg, but this one egg would start an age that no one will ever expect.
1. Chapter 1

Age of the Monsters Episode 1: Birth of the King

These stories which are coming soon are to remember Zillah 91 and his incredible Godzilla Fanfic series, Kaiju Wars. It is not copying, but it will be slightly based but with my own intros and episodes. And as the same as Zillah 91 I too believe that GODZILLA: The Series was one of the best cartoon series ever.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

PRELUDE

Lagos Island, 1996

In the distance rest a peacefully small island in Asian Pacific. The Island simply called by the local people of Odo Island, the Island of Lagos stood there as the sun gleamed down at the island when suddenly… A mushroom cloud of death and destruction roses in the air, raining down fire and ash, the sea shocked violently around the small island. For the whole island was engulfed by man's ultimate weapon, The Atomic Bomb.

In a single minute the once peaceful island was turned into a nuclear wasteland, for everything has been wiped out there where no trees, the water has turned into ash and everything that was once living has been extinguished or has it.

Standing on top of a small hill, sitting inside a hole shaped out like a nest, rest an egg eight feet long and is covered in ash.

Then the egg suddenly moved proving itself that it was enacted and alive.

* * *

Oh Okay that was kind of copying him, but I'm not copying him, honest!

Anyway, next chapter (The Greatest Scientific Discovery in the world)

Reviews are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

See I told you that mine story is different, so please don't say that I am copy writing Zillah 91.

Its two chapters in one day, so enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY

A few days later after detonation

A chopper carrying a total of one pilot and five scientists was sent to the destroyed Lagos Islands in the search for information. All were in radiation suits since the area is still exposed to radiation of the bomb as they head blindly towards the greatest scientific find in all of earth's history.

"Hey!" One of the scientists said, "Check the Geiger counter." He continued.

"Um sir… you may want to have a look at this." The scientist with the counter said.

"Why's that?" Another scientist said, just as he looked over at the Geiger counter he too was shocked "What why is it saying that the radiation is going down?"

"This is no mistake and… waits a minute."

"What is it now Marcus?" The head scientist said.

"If I turn the counter towards the hill it radiation goes down…" Marcus said before running over towards the hill.

"Come back here Marcus." The head scientist said.

"Just give me a second David." Marcus said as he started to head up the hill, David just groaned as he started to follow. Marcus reached the top of the hill and almost fell back down at the site he saw.

"Marcus what in God's name…" David said and as too gasped at the site.

"What the hell is that?" One of the other scientists said.

"I believe gentleman that we have just found the greatest discovery in the world." David declared.

"Hurry! William bring the chopper around." Marcus said.

William called in the chopper that they were using, telling the pilot that he was picking up a 'special package'. A few minutes later the chopper landed near the hill and when he saw the egg like the scientist he too was amazed.

"What the hell laid that?" The pilot asked the scientists, the scientists just shrugged.

"We have no idea, but like David said, this is probably the greatest scientific discovery in the world." William said. Marcus then checked the Geiger counter and made another discovery about the egg.

"David I think I found the source of the radiation drop." Marcus said, pointing at the egg.

"Then whatever is in there must be dead or…" David was interrupted when the egg suddenly wiggled around the nest. Causing everyone stand back a bit.

"Well I just think it's just proved us that it is alive." The pilot said, before having a small chuckle 'Well what do you know an egg just proved a scientist wrong' he thought before chuckling some more.

"We must research this, imagine the possibility's we can learn from this." William said, the other scientist agreed

"Load it on the chopper." David demanded eager to get out of here.

After 10 minutes, the egg was loaded into the chopper and was to take off.

"So where are we to go?" The pilot said. The question made the scientists to discuss about the matter for a moment before having an answer.

"Is it possible to head to America?" William said, hopefully to head to America and not another country to take the glory of this discovery.

"Sorry no can do, where almost out of fuel." The pilot said.

"Dammit." William said. There goes the glory.

"I may have a suggestion?" One of the other scientists call out, William turns his head to see a Japanese man in his thirty's speaking.

"Yes, Professor Minami, what is it?" William questioned.

"If I may suggest that there is a research, military facility just off the coast of Tokyo Bay, where it can be studied. However it should be at best to keep the egg as a secret from the public, because as we know what ever that thing is it is alive, and could maybe a threat toward the public. And I don't think that receiving the honor is the way us scientists are? Hum" Professor Minami said, as the other scientists too agreed with this.

"Fair enough then, we shall go with your idea Professor Minami. Pilot do you know where this research facility is?" William asked the pilot.

"A yes sir, it is about half an hour from our position." The pilot said, as he turns the helicopter towards the destination.

Half an hour later, the helicopter has reached the research facility and where the team of scientists has just met up with the head scientist of the research facility.

"Greetings I am Dr. Shinzo Mafune, I have heard of your reports." Dr Mafune said.

"Of course, this egg must be researched, who knows what is inside of that egg." Williams said.

"Indeed shall we head inside?" Dr Mafune said, the others agreed. While they headed through the main door the egg was being transported to the back.

"So um are you going to be in charge of the operation, Dr Mafune?" Marcus said.

"What? Oh heavens no, I am more in underwater scientific." " For this one I'm leaving the egg research to a dear friend of mine." Dr Mafune said. When they reached the area on where the egg is stored, all they saw was the egg in a glass container in a room that is 35 meters across and 25 meters high.

"Why is the room so big, and that the equipment is outside from the egg?" Marcus said, looking at all the high teck equipment, and the egg.

"That is very simple, because what you have said that this egg is very much alive and that we do not known what it is, so that means we don't know how big it would get or if it is a carnivore or a herbivore." Dr Mafune said.

"I see that you are taken this every seriously, so how long until that friend or yours come?" David said.

"Hopefully not that long and that… Ah there you are!" Dr Mafune was interrupted when someone came through the door.

* * *

**(P.S I'm not making the Americans look bad okay, so please do not take it seriously)**

**And that's a rap people! **

**Next time we are to meet the two of the main human characters of my series.**

**I hoped you liked the first two chapters of this brand new story that I have made. **

**This is SupernalGodzilla signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it is time to meet the main characters, and probably two of the most famous 'human' character in the Godzilla series.**

**(You do know to whom I am talking about… right?)**

**Just a heads up Miki dose not have a psychic abilities yet, right now she is just a scientist's assistant… for now.**

**Godzilla is © Toho**

MIKI SAEGUSA AND THE BEAST

First in line was an elder man, around in his eighty's. Wearing a lab coat with the logo of the 'Toho Science Division' on the right side. This is Dr Kyohei Yamane a veteran in the Japanese Science Department and is famous worldwide for the discovering of the world's largest land predator the Gojirasaurus.

Next to Yamane was his assistant a women barely into her twenty's, wear a smaller version of the lab coat that Yamane is wearing. Her name is Miki Saegusa and in these few days she is going to be a very important figure to the world.

"Gentlemen, Doctor Mafune, shall we begin." Doctor Yamane said.

"Oh, I did not know that you, Dr Yamane still in the works for science" Marcus said, Marcus has been a fan of Dr Yamane especially in his research and discovery on Gojirasaurus. "I have read your books, and…" David then interrupted Marcus. "So sorry Dr Yamane about my assistant he just sometime gets out of line." David apologised.

"Nonsense, in a world where science is evolving, there is a time for the professionals to pass down the torch." Dr Yamane said wisely.

"But enough of that, it more of a wonder on how this egg survive, there a million questions that I think of just from the top of my head." Dr Yamane said.

"I am sure all the answers will be unlocked in due." Dr Mafune said, "In the meanwhile, Miki may you please make sure that all the equipment are ready?"

"Yes, Dr Mafune I will be on it right away." Miki said, opening the door leading to the egg.

While the seniors inside where discussing what to do with the egg Miki making sure that everything was ready, but is pretty certain that someone was watching. Everything seemed to be in placed and ready to go; just as she was about to leave and return to the doctors she then heard a slight whisper in the wind.

"Miki" she heard the voice; a soft childlike and timid, voice went, sounding like a child.

She was confused; there was nobody in the room in the room with her and was sure that is was probable one of the scientist calling her back. But before she exited out the room the voice went again.

"Miki" The voice went this time a little louder.

Miki this time pinpointed it position, but it can't be possible… can it. It seems to be coming from inside the egg. Whatever is inside of there it knows what is going on, it knows it's location and above all it knows who Miki is and where.

Miki started to get scared what is this creature, what is it, where it come from and most importantly what dose it want with her. Her curiosity about what is going on get the better of here as it seems that the world is block from her except for that egg, so she starts walking slowly towards the egg and every so about to making history.

Marcus knew straight away that he had a crush with the assistant what was her again… ah that's right Miki. 'Miki what a beautiful name.' David thought. So Marcus opened the door thinking of 'charming' way on telling her on how he discovered the egg.

"You know, I thinking of naming the creature inside the egg… Miki?" Marcus in sudden shock when the egg started glowing in a reddish colour, even the scientist's were baffled of what they were seeing.

"What is going on?" David said, having no idea of what is happening.

"Do you think Kyohei, that it's?" Dr Mafune was startled. He was not expecting it to be happening so soon.

"Yes… It is time." Kyohei, he was in no need in shocked because, for he knew that this would happen.

Miki was getting closer and closer to egg, while everyone else was seeing the egg glow red, to Miki the egg was glowing peal white with a warm sensation. Marcus tried calling out to her but it was going through deaf ears. So Marcus chose to retreat back to the other scientists.

Miki was near reaching distance, when then outline of the egg started to break up, but still she did not back down, and just as she touch the egg, all chaos break lose.

The sudden rocking of the egg cause Miki to over, as a pattern of cracks spread out over the egg, covering an entire side before a section suddenly bulged as the creature inside struggled to break free and live.

"Someone get Miki out of there." Marcus said worried about what might happen to Miki.

"I will call security…" David said reaching for the alarm.

"No."

"What?" David turned to see Dr Yamane looking though the glass as he see Miki standing there and the egg still hatching. "Miki was this under control… trust me."

The shape of a well-developed arm, ending in a hand with five clawed fingers, jutted out from the side of the egg, as a thick tail smashed away the shell behind it. A surprisingly muscled pair of legs pushed their way out from the bottom as the shell splintered in half, falling away.

The creature gave a shrill, high-pitched cry as it shook off the last of the thick yolk, allowing all to finally see what had emerged.

The hatchling stood at least seven feet tall, and the most immediate creature to come to mind upon looking at it would be a dinosaur; it was clearly reptilian, standing on two legs, with well-developed arms hanging down in front of its chest. Its head had a short snout, with small, muscular ridges above its orange eyes, and the face certainly had a baby-like appearance to it. The creature's body looks like a normal dinosaur, but in between its shoulders and its thighs, there was so sort of widening so that despite what looked almost like a barrel chest. Its tail was almost the length of the rest of its body.

Instead of stand upright or standing straight like a real dinosaur it seem more in leaning position with its tail dragging along the floor and tiny spikes covered the top of its head and the back of its neck. Slightly larger, forked spikes ran down its back, forming simple spikes along the tip of its tail. Its feet are close together with four clawed toes.

"Its… it's a…" Marcus could not of believed his eyes because standing right in front of him was a…

"Baby Gojirasaurus!" David to was amazed that right in front of them is the baby of the largest carnivore that ever lived and is alive.

"This is… unexpected, but this is no ordinary Gojirasaurus oh heavens no, this one has been formed, formed by our mistakes." Dr Yamane thought.

Miki was speechless, was this; the source of the voice but it can't be dinosaurs can't talk.

The baby looked around with curiosity until it spotted Miki on the floor and started walking towards her. Miki unknown what to do she went over to touch the little guy…

**And break, end of chapter.**

**All reviews are welcome**


End file.
